


Snowfall

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [21]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bad Decisions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Logan is enjoying the relaxing night when he sees something fall outside his window (it's not snow).





	Snowfall

Logan was sitting in his living room, enjoying the evening. He'd made himself some coffee and sat in front of the virtual fireplace on his TV that played soothing holiday tunes. Everything was quiet except for the sound of the music. He inhaled deeply and then released his breath, calming himself. It was almost therapeutic to sit and clear his mind after a long day of work. It was his happy place. 

On the inhale of another breath, Logan saw something rather large fall in front of his window and land on the ground outside. His eyes widened with confusion and worry. “What was that?” He whispered to himself. He set down his coffee and opened his front door to look outside and see what had fallen. He heard the groans of a man and realized just who it was. It was Patton, the man who lived above him. “Patton!” He went over to him and helped him up with an arm around him to keep him steady. “ Are you ok-” He paused when he looked up and saw Christmas lights that were half fallen and half hung up above him. “Were you really hanging up Christmas lights just now!?”

“They're festive!” Patton whined, defending himself. “And now I hurt. I think I slipped on some of the ice.”

Logan sighed. “Come on.” He walked Patton inside and sat him down on the couch. He helped Patton remove his coat and then knelt down in front of him and started to check him for any injuries. Patton seemed mostly fine on the outside, no bruises or anything. The fall hadn't been very far and the snow was tall enough to help cushion it, so his guess was he wasn't very injured, but he was most likely sore. “I should bring you to see a doctor.”

Patton shook his head and laid down on the couch, curling up into a little ball. “No, I'm fine.”

“We should go in case you have any injuries.”

“I'm fine.” He insisted. “I'm already feeling better.” He rubbed his arms and shook his head, flinging snow all around the room.

“Patton. Patton, stop.” Logan was surprised Patton actually listened to him. He told him to wait and then left the room and got a towel and a comforter from his bedroom. He first dried Patton's hair ruffling it until it was mostly dry. Logan sighed when he realized that Patton's clothes had wet his couch, but the man's well-being was more important...as of right now. Then he covered him with the comforter, wrapping him with it the best he could. “Are you comfortable now?”

Patton grinned and nodded, his hair still damp from the snow, clinging to his forehead. Logan wasn't sure he could even see out of his glasses clearly. “Thank you, Logan~” 

His voice brought a pink tint to Logan's cheeks and he crossed his arms. “You're very welcome, Patton.” He watched with an adoring smile as Patton placed his glasses off to the side and then nuzzled his face against the couch cushion. It seemed like Patton was staying the night.


End file.
